Eye for an Eye
by Nerd4ever243
Summary: What happens when those you trust the most don't trust you? This is what Hinata is going through. What will she do now that she is being convicted of something she did not do? A little Shika/Hina but nothing major one shot.  Read and Review please!


_Oh my god yes I know you guys are all like 'Why the fuck hasn't this bitch updated in a long time. Hurry the fuck up!' I am so sorry and I will have the new chapters for my stories up in a week I PROMISE. But any way this is just a one-shot that I wrote on my OWN lol j/k j/k don't kill me Perla (Yes I said your real name blah) This is not my work it is the work of my friend from above hehe. Since she is to LAZY to actually get an account I have done this for her. (Be proud I stayed up all night to type this fic.) Please review and tell me or her since she is going to see it as well what you think. Remeber people one-shot. Not mine my friends and here it is in all its awsomeness (really is that a word I need to know) _

_UPDATE!: Yes my friend wrote all this I just beta'd it and she did create an account (finally) it is called Shikamaru-syndrome go check her out you will not regret it!_

**Disclaimer: I nor my friend claim to own Naruto. But if we did all you would see id Hidan Itachi Hinata and Kakashi and Sakura would have been gone a long time ago. **

* * *

><p><em>Eye For an Eye<em>

"Hurry up! Don't let her escape! Remember she has the Byakugan so be very careful!" I heard a ninja say.

I was running away as far as I could. How _could_ they! How could my own fellow ninja think I was capable of murder! I am Hinata Hyuuga! The shy, sweet, innocent kunoichi who couldn't even hurt a fly! So why, _why,_ would they turn their backs on me like that when they have known me for so long? My own fellow ninja were hunting _me_, chasing me down like a missing nin! All except my old teammates and sensei. They had absolutely refused to participate in the man hunt for me and I am extremely grateful for that. At least they did not turn their backs on me.

Currently I was running in the dense forest surrounding Konoha where the damp earth and thick trees could cover my tracks easily. I ran and ran my lungs on fire and nothing to guide me but the moonlight and my Byakugan. That's when I found the tree. A really big tree, that was most definitely the biggest tree that I had ever laid eyes on. When I reached it I discovered a hole. It looked like a rabbit's hole but a little bit bigger. Without another thought I took off my jacket and threw it and I only seconds later. I covered the entrance with small rocks and twigs that I found lying around there. It was surprisingly spacious this hole. It seemed as though someone had scooped the roots from the middle and left the ones around, like a canopy which separated me from the outside world. I still have to hunch over a bit but I fit perfectly. While I sat there praying that they wouldn't find me, I recalled the whole mess.

XOXOXO

Apparently someone had murdered a civilian and the killer could have only been a Hyuuga, for what had ended his life was the closing of all his chakra points and the attack to the heart. Every member of the Main Branch had an excuse and witnesses to their whereabouts' except me. But that was only because I had been at my waterfall training! I train naked! I can't let anyone see me like that! Well maybe Shikamaru-kun . . . but that's beside the point! After trying to explain to them that I had been training they actually grew more suspicious of me. They asked me to go with them for investigation which I _know _is code for torture and I couldn't help it: I ran. My ninja skill kicked in and I ran! But still how could they believe it was I? I am hurt, really hurt.

XOXOXO

A noise above me broke me out of my thoughts and I activated my family's blood trait and couldn't hold the gasp that escaped my lips. They were right on top of me! I could read their mouths and what they were saying.

"Neji? Can you see her?" asked a fellow ninja I vaguely remembered as Genma.

Neji looked so torn, like he didn't know what to say or do. He was looking right at me with his Byakugan activated. I silently shook my head pleaded him not to by mouthing the word "please." He just looked at me then at Genma and I saw him shake his head and say no. Neji and Genma weren't the only ones that were looking for me though. All the Konoha 11, with the exception of my team and sensei, and their sensei's were out looking for me and that hurt. Especially for two: Shikamaru-kun and Naruto-kun. I loved them both so much. One as a lover, Skika, and the other as a leader, Naruto, but both had also turned their backs on me and accused me of murder.

Their retreating backs were a grand relief to me. After I was truly sure that they had left I came out of my hiding place. I stood there, looking up at the moon and asked it in a whisper.

"Why would they turn their backs on me? I did nothing wrong! Why?"

"If you did nothing wrong then why did you run away?"

I jumped at hearing another voice behind me. Turning I saw that it was Shikamaru. He looked at me with that lazy bored face of his that would have made my heart flutter at any other time than this. This time though it brought fear.

"I ran away on instinct. My _shinobi_ instincts. My body knew I was in danger so I acted. Skikamaru _please_ believe me! I killed no one. I could never. You know that!" I said through the tears pouring down my face.

He looked at me with that analytical gaze of his and he heaved a great sigh, He came up to me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

"I believe you, I do Hinata. Look there is a cabin not too far from here. Go there, they won't find you, I promise." He told me lookin a tme with determination in his eyes.

"Okay Shikamaru, I will. Thank you Shika. Thank you for believing in me. I love you." I told him, looking at his eyes before I got on my tippy-toes and gave him a kiss on the lips. We stayed like that for some time before he pushed me off him lightly and whispered on my lips to get going. And that's exactly what I did. With my Byakugan activated I ran to the cabin. Once I got there I ran inside immediately. It was a small place with only a one room that was also the kitchen, bedroom and living room. There were also two doors which I assumed one was the bathroom and the other the closet. What I found interesting was that there was no furniture anywhere not even in the kitchen only the basic oven and fridge. It was to open for my liking so I ran to the first door which was indeed the closet and hid there. I started to relax for a moment when I heard those chilling words that froze me to the core.

"Get out Hinata! We know you're in there! We have you surrounded so just give yourself up!"

I panicked. I didn't know what to do, what to think. I couldn't even breathe. It was over. I was finished. But how did they find me! Unless... NO! Shikamaru would never lie to me! He loves me! He cares for me! He would never betray me! _Didn't he just turn his back on you and accuse you of murder;_ a voice inside of me said which I swiftly ignored. So why did I feel so betrayed? Why did I hurt? My heart hurt like if it was being stabbed over and over again. I had no other choice. I had to get out and see for myself. I had to know how they found me. Slowly I got out of the closet and then out of the cabin. Out there stood Naruto with his Jonin vest and blonde hair. His face was one of pure guilt and agony. Next to him was the one person who I thought would never betray me. The person who sent me into my own trap. Inwardly I laughed bitterly at my naive self. I trust to easily, love to easily, forgave too easily. I felt something shatter inside me at that moment Naruto looked at me with torture filled eyes and whispered softly.

'Hinata, please come with us. We'll figure this out just don't make it harder on yourself, _please_."

Again I laughed inwardly. Why should I ease his guilt? I had half a mind to start running away again but not only would that make me look even more guiltier than now but it would be my own downfall, literally. I whispered only one word before I fell unconscious from my shock, stress and bubbling anger: "Traitors."

XOXOXO

It's been three days since I had been caught. Three days in shinobi prison. And I have felt things I never did before. Thought about things I have never thought of before. I thought of the people who "loved me" and saw it all as lies. I felt anger. I felt disapointment. I felt resentment. I thought of those who were my companions, my teammates, my "_friends_" and all I felt was betrayal in the worst possible way. With the exception of Kiba, Shino, Neji and Kurenai all of them had betrayed me. I sat in my cell with my knees up to my chest (well as close as they could get) and had my head on my knees. My tears had dried up by my second day here for I realized my tears were too valuable for those who had betrayed me. Broke me. All my life I tried to show how strong I truly was. To prove I was not weak as they all thought I was. All the tears that were shed only to now realize how unnecessary they were. All my life I was made to believe that I was weak, worthless, when in truth I was the strongest of them all. Strength is not measured in physical strength but on how you stand up and get over what you have suffered through. I was always put down. I was always thrown to the ground repeatedly but each and every single time I stood, wiped the dirt off my palms and knees and raised my head higher and higher. Each time they threw me they grew scared and threw me even harder but each time I stood up and raised my head. Now they expected me to lower my eyes and head. But if I am to die I will die with my head high knowing that those traitors could not, in a psychological sense, put me down. The opening of my cell door broke me out of my thoughts. Standing in front of the entrance to my cell was none other than the notorious Ibiki-sensai.

"Hyuuga! Get up and follow me." He said sending me a look then turning away to wait for me to get up.

"Ibiki-san, do you honestly believe I would kill a civilian? As a shinobi of the Leaf I would never harm an innocent person. That is not my nindo, my ninja way." and with that I got up slowly from my crouched position on the bed and followed him to my torture.

XOXOXO

My screams filled the small cement room as Ibiki once again asked me how I killed that civilian. Each time I would respond with I did no such thing. After what I think was two hours he finally stopped. He undid my shackles and freed me from the restraints on the chair I was chained to.

"Come on Hyuuga. We have somewhere to go to." He said to me as I collapsed to the hard cold cement floor that was covered with my blood.

Since he saw that I could not get up (hell I could barely hear him) he grabbed me and tossed me over his shoulder. I didn't know where we were going but at this point I really didn't care. The only thing I noticed in my semi-conscious state was that we were jumping rooftops until we got to the top of the Hokage tower. Once on top he threw me to the floor of the room before stepping in from the window. Slowly I got up onto my knees and looked around. There, there was all the Leaf shinobi in platoons with the Hokage Lady Tsunade, and Shizune in the front. Something was going down; I could feel it in the air.

"Ibiki! What is the meaning of this?" The Hokage yelled in her high pitched voice.

"My Lady, I have torturd an innocent soul. She **did not** kill anyone, I assure you that. You see I am not just an investigator," _Sadist is more like_, I thought. "But I'm also a, what you would call, human lie detector. And she is telling the truth when she says that she did not kill that civilian."

At that moment ever one let out a collective gasp at the news. Pitiful really. Doubt the person you've been working with but listen to the known sadist.

"Are you sure of your words Ibiki?" Tsunade said in a skeptical tone.

"Yes my lady, my words are true. I ask for a punishment, my lady. I have doubted and tortured a fellow **innocent **shinobi and my soul won't find peace until I have been punished. An eye for an eye." Ibiki said kneeling before the Hokage with his head bowed.

At that moment the Hokage was left speechless. However her silence and those around her was to my advantage. With the little strength I had left I raised my head and spoke in a strangely soft voice defying the rage I felt inside.

"I told you, I told each and every single one of you. I did **not** kill that civilian. I would never kill an innocent soul. And before you ask, the reason I ran away was because my shinobi instincts kicked in. My body knew I was in danger. I panicked and without thinking I ran. Wouldn't you? If you knew you were about to spend the rest of your life in prison without explaining yourself properly would you run? If not then I guess you are not truly a shinobi of worth." I said coldly. I tried to stand but my legs would not support me and I fell to my knees.

Lady Tsunade saw this and immediately asked Sakura to heal my wounds. Sakura, she who boasted her medical skill, she who believed to be stronger than all just because one of the legendary sannin chose her as an apprentice. **_She_** who stole Naruto's love just to toss it out the window and keep her heart open to a real traitor Sasuke Uchiha who would _never_ love her. It was she who came to me and tried to heal me when just days ago she had also been one of the ones who chased me like a dog in the woods. I snapped._ First_ they hunt me then hurt me _now_ they try to heal me? No, I won't let them. I won't ease their guilt by giving in and forgiving them. I won't depend on _them _anymore. When Sakura tried to heal me I slapped her hand away and told her in the same soft spoken but colder, much much colder voice: "Do not touch me you pink haired whore."

At that moment many others gasped yet again while Sakura looked like she had just been slapped in the face, which really would have had more impact. With a cold smirk I stood, my legs protesting but I ignored them and looked Sakura right in the eye.

"You disgust me. You boast about your power and apprenticeship when in reality you are weak and useless. That power you wield is not yours but Tsunade's. You're so weak you couldn't even convince traitorous Uchiha to stay. Then you blame your incompetence on Uzumaki-san. Let me tell you this Haruno, I am stronger in my left pinky than you are in your entire being, medically and shinobi wise." I left her there stunned and turned to face the other shinobi. Standing in front of the platoons were Kiba, Shino and Kurenia. I walked up to them and hugged them each feircly. Quietly I told them how much I loved them and that I was grateful that they did not betray me. After that I broke off and stood in front of Neji-niisan.

"Neji-niisan, I am sorry for the pain I've caused you by being a member of the main branch and you a branch member. I forgive you for the pain you had caused me before and I thank you for trying to protect me. You are a good brother Neji." I said and hugged him and whispered in his ear and for him to hear alone; "I will miss you brother."

After that I let him go. I stood in front of the platoons and in between them and the Hokage.

"I have said good-bye to those I love and who genuinely love me back. I have no more ties with not only the Hyuuga clan but Konoha itself. Oh and to give my opinion I was not the one who killed that civilian but by how you described the attack I know of only one Hyuuga that can kill so coldly and their name is Hanabi Hyuuga. I know because she once killed a branch member in cold blood but father covered her tracks. After all she is his favorite."

With that last remark I turned my back to them and jumped onto the edge of the window. I undid my headband that was around my neck and pulled out a kunai. In one swift movement I made a long scratch over the symbol of the leaf. Not a second later I was running for my life: Byakugan activated. I used those precious ten minutes they were stunned and by that time I was already at the gates and going into the dense forest yet again. Never looking back and never looking at the past I'd left behind. Only looking forward at my future that was to lead me as far away from Konoha as possible. At last I was finally free from my wretched family and those traitorous shinobi. For once I did not feel put down or belittled. I felt strong, confident,_ free_ and I was not about to let those feeling go. They'd have to kill me first before dragging me back to Konoha and that is if I don't kill them first. I grinned at the idea and said in a soft voice; "I'd like to see them try."

XOXOXO

It has been one week I have left Konoha. I heard that they put me in the bingo books and that shinobi from the Leaf and Suna are looking for me. I also found out that the reason the shinobi had been called out at the day of my departure was because Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki of the Akatsuki were seen nearby. Currently I was looking for them. Not to turn them in but to ask if they would let me join the Akatsuki. Being the ex-girlfriend of Shikamaru Nara had its advantages. For example I know that they are in desperate need of medical-nin. When Orochimaru and his apprentice, Kabuto, had left they only left the Akatsuki with one medical-nin. I could be of big use there and actually with the respect I deserve.

I've been traveling and asking for their whereabouts from some pretty shady people who still don't know about me and my criminal record. Two days ago I had actually gotten good information on the whereabouts of the pair. They were in a little town bordering the fire nation and the land of lightening. There they had no shinobi and really no contact with the outside world. It was the perfect place to relax or better yet hide. I've been looking for them for about the past three hours now no luck so far.

"Maybe I should just give up! There's no way I can find two S-rank missing nin if they don't want to be found! Even with my Byakugan!" I whispered to myself. I activated the Byakuga for what felt like the tenth time in the past three hours. I was about to turn it off when I saw two strange chakra patterns at the end of the village in the nearby forest.

"Found you!" I exclaimed and ran as fast as I could, while trying to remain silent, towards them.

"You won't escape me! You won't leave without me." I said in an excited whisper.

When I got there I saw that they were resting. I was hidden behind some foliage so they could not see me. Or so I thought. Suddenly a kunai was thrown my way and I barely had a chance to block it even with my Byakugan. Might as well get out there and confront them I guess.

I jumped out of the trees right in front of them with my hands in the air in surrender. They stood from the log they were sitting at with a weapon in each hand. One of them, Kisame I think, looked at me with a glare and said with fury plain in his voice:

"What is it you want _little_ girl except your obvious demise?"

"I am here on peace Hoshigaki-san. I have run away from my village. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I came here to ask for your permission to enter your organization. I heard you are in desperate need of a medical ninja and I am one. I am a strong medical-nin maybe even as strong as Tsunade herself." It was true, she had trained me and I had excelled far beyond Sakura in that area, I even developed some of my own techniques. "I wish to be of service to you. Maybe not as a shinobi but certainly as a full time medical-nin."

"How do we know if we can trust you?" asked Uchiha-san in a nonchalant tone.

"You can trust me because I have no home to go to. I have betrayed my village even though they betrayed me first. Suna shinobi are after me as well as and eventually all other shinobi who are allies of the Leaf. Not to mention bounty hunters."

"How did they betray you Hinata?" Kisame asked.

"They convicted me of a murder I did not commit. They were convinced of my treachery without a second thought. They betrayed me so it's only fair I do the same. Like Ibiki-san said 'An eye for an eye.'" I finished quietly. Both men glanced at me with stoic faces and then looked at each other as if communicating telepathically. They nodded once and turned away. I was stunned for a few moment and was about to stop them when Uchiha-san turned to me. We looked at each other eye to eye. I felt something fall into place, something that felt _so right._ We looked at each other for a few minutes more before he stretched out his hand for me to hold and said in his monotone voice:

"Well Hyuuga are you coming or not?"

I blinked at him before smiling a shy smile at him and putting my small hand in his.

"Of course Uchiha-san."

The last thought I had was: 'I really do fall in love too easily.' Before following them into the woods and into my new life as a medic-nin of the Akatsuki.

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW PLEASE SO THAT MY FRIEND CAN <em>FINALLY <em>GET AN ACCOUNT. **

**Please be nice naaaahhhhh say what you want lol. **

**P.S Perla I made some changes hehe you know added some stuff and changed some things. Please don't kill meh! The whole thing is still the same and I didn'y take out any thing (well except for that comment about Sakura but yeah couldn't add that.**


End file.
